Many imaging devices are known for producing medical images of body lumens, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. For example, endoscopy is widely used for observing, photographing tissue, and taking specimens from lesions and the like. In a conventional method of examining a colon using an endoscope, for example, the endoscope is typically manually inserted into the colon. In this manual technique, patients may often complain of abdominal pain and distention because the colon is extended or excessively dilated, thereby necessitating stopping the endoscopic procedure. Furthermore, it is not unusual for the colon to bleed and be accidentally perforated. Insertion of an endoscope through the sigmoid colon and into the descending colon, or through the splenic flexure, the transverse colon, the hepatic flexure or parts affected by previous operations may also be accompanied with difficulty. Because of these reasons, a colonoscopy is typically performed by a relatively small number of skilled practitioners, and the rate of patient pain and discomfort is high.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,732 to Grundfest et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a robot for performing endoscopic procedures, which includes a plurality of segments attached to each other through an articulated joint. Actuators can move the segments together and apart and change their angular orientation to allow the robot to move in an inchworm or snake-like fashion through a cavity or lumen within a patient. Inflatable balloons around the segments inflate to brace a temporarily stationary segment against the lumen walls while other segments move. A compressed gas line attached to the back segment provides compressed gas to inflate the balloons and optionally to drive the actuators. The lead segment includes a television camera and biopsy arm or other sensors and surgical instruments.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0168068 to Poole and Young, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for lining a body cavity with a liner that contains two chambers by (a) selectively controlling fluid pressure in a first of the chambers so as cause the first chamber to evert and advance into said body cavity, and (b) selectively controlling fluid pressure in a second of said chambers to control the stiffness of the liner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0105386 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,409 to Voloshin et al., whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe endoscopic apparatus comprising an inflatable sleeve, wherein inflating the sleeve causes an endoscope to be advanced into the colon.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0107478 to Wendlandt, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a self-propelled catheter, wherein pressurizing an everting tube coupled to the catheter advances the catheter into the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,735 to Kelly, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for moving a tool along a passage. The tool is coupled to an inflatable sheath, such that as the sheath is inflated it extends into the passage and carries the tool along.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,364 to Bob, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an endoscopic device comprising a flexible eversion tube, wherein inflating the eversion tube causes an endoscope to be advanced into a body cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,985 to Boretos, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter containing ports near its distal end through which high pressure fluid is forced to advance and steer the catheter.